warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist, add in a cat to roleplay, or adopt a cat, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a young ginger and blue she-cat with strange blue bird wings and one blue eye and one orange eye being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she sayd in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, dead cats who we find half-buiried in the forest that have not begun to decompose, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if they have the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to adopt one of our geneticly altered cats?" The Scientists These are the Twolegs who run the Laboratory. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-legged female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and and air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet male scientist with messy raven-black hair and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, black and blonde haired male with soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. Marina: female Twoleg scientist with black hair and blue eyes. Young, but smart. The Altered Cats These are the cats who have been altered and been given a warrior name. Bluefire - Stocky, fluffy, short-furred, short-legged, broad-shouldered, wiry, bird-like, light blue-and-flame-colored ginger she-cat with blue bird wings, one pale, bright blue eye, and one deep, fiery-orange eye. Was created with the DNA of a bluebird and Squirreldawn. Cedarstrike - Light-hearted, slender, long-furred, handsome, gentle, kind, light brown tabby tom with one ginger paw, one blue paw, soft, ruffled fur, and pale, observant, sharp, leaf-green eyes with faint speckles of blue and orange. Created with the DNA of Bluefire and Bramblethorn. Bramblethorn - Broad-shouldered, muscular, handsome, slender, fluffy, thick-pelted, long-haured, gentle, long-legged dark brown tabby tom with a tufty-furred tail, dark ginger paws with white fur near the claws, a small white dab on his nose, and dark, soft, calm, gentle, ambery-brown eyes with faint speckles of blue. Was revived with Squirreldawn's DNA before she was altered. Unadoptable. Squirreldawn - Daring, beautiful, elegant, slender, fluffy, long-haired, wiry, bird-like, dark ginger she-cat with a single light brown tabby paw, the remaining paws white, black bird wings, and beautiful, dawn-blue eyes. Has the DNA of a blackbird. Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Crowtalon: Orange tom with black wings and long claws. Infused with crow DNA. Cats Who Have Not Yet Been Altered These are cats who have not been altered and therefore do not have a warrior name. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Unadoptable. Darkness - Muscular, broad-shouldered, compact, small, yet tough, agile, dark gray tabby tom with black patches, dark brown ears, a white tail tip, light blue-gray ear tips, and unusual black eyes. Envy: Blackish-green tom with brownish-black eyes. Unadoptable. Truth: White tom with black paws and ears. Unadoptable. Faith - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Unadoptable. Roleplay Section for Unadoptables Prudence sighed as she wrapped her tail around her paws. When would she be altered? Her best friend Squirreldawn had already been altered, so she felt alone. Bramblethorn padded over to her. "It's okay, Prudence. You'll be altered soon enough." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded. "I never thought I'd be alterted, but I did. You just have to be patient." she mewed, licking one of her blue-gray paws. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, Bluebell," said Prudence. "I just feel so alone without Squirreldawn, or Squirrel as she was called. I'm plenty patient, I just want a friend." As she said that, Luna came over holding a tiny kit. Her fur was a soft red-brown color, and her eyes were glassy silver. I hope you'll find company in little Faith here, said Luna. Faith shuddered at the sight of the new cats. "W-who are you?" she stammered. Prudence wraped her tail around the kit's shoulders. "I'm Prudence, and this is Bluebell and Bramblethron," said Prudence. "We welcome you to the Laboratory." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth and Envy were about to pad over and greet the kit when Crowtalon stopped them. "You two are pretty creepy. You'd scare a kit to death," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Faith spots Envy and Truth out of he corner of her eye and walks over to them. "Hi," she said. "My name's Faith. Who are you two?" Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups